


Position

by Naemi



Series: NCIS Shorts [29]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Found Poetry, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Be a darling,” the little darling said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Position

**Author's Note:**

> Found Poetry (treated, free-form excerpting and remixing) created solely from outtakes of NCIS ficlets I've written. Because I can.

 

“Be a darling,”  
the  
little darling  
said.

crack one tired eye  
towards  
Tony just  
staring.

When  
good  
has cost us  
an actual complaint  
to end this debate  
—well, certainly  
to a point—  
there is no lasting.

crack one tired eye,  
listen to Jimmy's bare feet padding over his hardwood floor

a hoarse, non-committal  
reply;  
forced smile  
—slowly—  
a look through narrowed eyes.

“Be a darling.”

return to the couch.  
find something nice to say.  
he sure looks like he needs it.

features brighten again.

“I know.”

But then, he couldn't _possibly_  
know  
the point of  
this.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
